Beauty and the Beast
by engelslovesmarx
Summary: The beast looked upon the face of beauty. Beauty stayed his hand, and from that moment he was as one dead. JackOFC
1. Chapter 1

Oh man oh man. This might be slightly mary suish but 't care. I for one like a good mary sue once and a while. Disclaimer: I don't own a thing (insert witty comment about wanting to own Jack, rawr)

If you hate cliches and all that jazz then go away.

This is chapter is just setting the story up. On with the show!

------------------------------------------------

From the moment Jack laid eyes on her he knew his life would never be the same. They were only eleven at the time of their first meeting; barely months after Jack had first come to live with his new guardian, Evelyn. She had stood there with her doe eyes and messy hair, her chin jutting out in a look of defiance. She hadn't really wanted to meet him she later admitted to him with out a tinge of regret. She hadn't exactly been a people person, slow to trust and agitated easily. She held out her part of the bargain with her mother in the end and extended a hand in friendship to Jack, although her mother must have prodded her ribs about a dozen times before she got her desired results.

"My name is Sorcha, nice to meet you" she finally got out between gritted teeth.

"That's a funny name." Jack spat this out before he realized how terribly rude it must have sounded. He had never been one to think before he spoke which sometimes landed him in a mess of trouble. Before another word was spoken, Sorcha took a step forward and kicked Jack square in the shin. With a huff she spun on her heels and stalked off with her mother in furious pursuit, leaving Jack to thrash on the ground in pain. If it hadn't hurt so much he might have taken a moment to admire her audacity.

Both Evelyn and Ruth, Sorchas mother, had set up the meeting in hopes of ending the isolation of both their children. Jack was new to the family and being the youngest brother meant he was left out by the other boys on more then one occasion, despite Evelyn's pleas to the older boys to include him. Jack was quiet, shy and in need of a friend. Sorcha had been the obvious choice because of her age and proximity, living only two houses away. She was usually quiet but quick to speak her mind. She could never keep her temper.

Their second meeting went a little better than shin incident as it was later dubbed. It was a freezing November day when Jack decided to finally end his isolation and decided to head to the park, a mere two minute walk away. Bobby, Angel and Jerry were playing hockey with the older kids in the neighborhood and although Jerry quickly invited Jack to join them before they sped out the door, Jack declined figuring he would only get in their way.

She had been sitting on one of the few swings that hadn't been broken, swinging back and forth, her legs not yet long enough to fully be planted on the ground. Jack could tell you every detail of how she looked that day. Her unruly hair had been braided in to pigtails, tendrils of red springing free to frame her face. She had freckles splayed across the bridge of her nose and chapped lips which made him want to offer his chap stick to her in attempt to start a conversation. Instead he sat down beside her and waited for her to make the first move. It took fifteen minutes before she even said a word. Jack fully expected her to apologize for kicking him the previous day but once again she shocked him.

"Who said you could sit there?" She questioned in a condescending tone. Jack would have cuffed her had she not been a girl.

"I don't see your name on it" He sneered back. He was glad she hadn't apologized; he wouldn't respect her if she had. They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Jack couldn't take it anymore and once again he spoke with out thinking.

"Why do you talk so funny?" She didn't really talk funny, just different. She wasn't from Detroit that was for sure.

"I'm from the south, stupid. Why do you _look_ so funny?" She countered back.

From that moment on Jack knew they would get along just fine.

* * *

Sorcha couldn't help but feel like someone was following her. At fourteen she at least had the sense to know that many of the guys in Detroit did not like to take no for an answer, but not enough sense not to run to the corner store by herself after dark. She quickly picked up her pace ashersightcaught hold of a figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Sorcha! Wait up!" Jack yelled from behind her. Sorcha visibly jumped at his words but turned around and launched herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad it was only you." She whispered into his hair. Her accent had faded but you could still hear a tinge of it when she was scared or upset.

"Of course it's only me, who else would I be?" Jack pulled out of the hug but kept one arm around her. "C'mon, I'll walk you home." They walked in silence for a few minutes until they came to the front of Sorchas house. Sorcha hugged him once more as a thank you and turned to walk inside but not before Jack caught sight of a bruise of her left cheekbone. He grabbed her hand and whirled her around. "What happened here?" He questioned, looking into her eyes.

"It's nothing. I, uh, accidentally caught the stove on fire this morning and my dad wasn't too happy about it. Now I have to pay for a new one." She huffed. "My Mum shouldn't have asked for eggs this morning, she knows I'm accident prone." 'Everyone knows you're accident prone' Jack thought but kept this information to himself.

"He shouldn't have done that to you" He said seriously, "You shouldn't let him do that to you."

"Oh, Jack. You don't know anything." Sorcha whispered, looking at the ground. "I can't not let him, that isn't how it works."

"We could go somewhere. We could leave, I'll take you with me. We can hop on a bus and go where ever it takes us," Jack pleaded, "C'mon Sorcha, it'll be an adventure."

"I can't, you know I can't." Sorcha wanted to so badly but she could never leave behind her mother.

"One day I will_ **kill**_ him." Jack said with a furious look in his eyes. Sorcha leaned in and hugged her best friend one last time before heading inside.

"I know you will."

* * *


	2. II

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I promise I'll try to update more often. I'll definitely be continuing this story! Please tell me what you think.

* * *

It was a chilly October day when Jack strolled up to Sorcha's house. She had called earlier, asking him to come over. Apparently she had something important to tell him. The front door opened before he even had a chance to knock and he was quickly pulled into the house by the front of his shirt.

"Shhhh, my dad's asleep on the couch, don't make a sound." Sorcha's breath was hot on his ear. They tip-toed quietly up the stairs and around the corner into her small room. Jack had been in her room a million times before but it seemed different with her father just downstairs, as if it were wrong. Of course her father had never approved of their friendship. He had forbidden Jack from ever entering Sorcha's room around two years earlier but that of course never stopped Jack especially since her father was hardly ever home. The door creaked loudly as it was being shut causing them both to flinch.

"What is it? What is so important?" Jack asked frantically as he checked her arms and face quickly over for any signs of bruising. He had prepared for the worst.

"Halloween of course," she grinned. "Oh Jack, you're so cute when you're worried." Of course Jack was worried. He had thought something horrible has happened to her. She sneaked him into her room for this?

"Don't be mad at me, Jackie. I just wanted to tell you what we were being for Halloween so that we can make our costumes." Costumes? Oh God…

"I don't do costumes Sorcha and I definitely don't do Halloween, you know that. We're fifteen years old and I'm pretty sure that's a little too old to be going trick or treating." Sorcha went on as if she hadn't even heard him.

"Okay, so we're gonna be Beauty and the Beast, alright? I love that movie…"

"I know you do. You've only made me watch it like fifty times."

"So I'm gonna be Beauty…"

"Are you implying something here?"

"Oh, alright. You can be Beauty, Jack. You are after all the princess in this friendship."

"I resent that." Jack faked a pain in his heart and then threw a stuffed animal at Sorcha as he sat down on her bed. "I'm still not dressing up."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"NO! I'm not."

"You are and that's final!" Jack gave a sigh of defeat as he sprawled out on her bed. "You have to Jack because after this we won't be kids anymore and we won't be able to trick or treat ever again and you've never given Halloween a chance and it's my favorite holiday and you're my best friend and I've already planned the costumes perfectly. Besides, who else is cute enough to sweep me off my feet?" Sorcha rambled on. She reached over and pinched Jack on the cheek and he swatted her hand away.

"Alright. But I'm not telling my brothers."

"You don't have to. I've already told them the plan and they love it." Sorcha smiled innocently. Jack's eyes widened until he realized she was kidding.

"You're impossible." He whispered.

"I know, but you love me anyways."

And he did.

* * *

It was Halloween night and in Detroit that meant it was freezing. Jack walked out of his front door, shooing Evelyn away from him, trying to get her to stop telling him how precious he looked. He was covered in fur, head to toe, and he felt like an idiot. Sorcha had insisted despite his protests and whatever Sorcha wanted she usually got, especially when it had anything to do with Jack. His brothers of course laughed at him for a good twenty minutes before each of them gave him a punch or two to his arm before running off into the streets of Detroit to wreak some havoc. Jack hoped no one would be able to tell who he was. He quickly made his way over to Sorcha's house and knocked loudly on the door.

"Trick or treat!" He yelled jokingly when Sorcha opened the door.

"Oh my! The first customer of the night! And what are you little boy, a sewer rat?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'll have you know that I am the most handsome beast in all the land. I wear all this fur just to keep the ladies from going wild!" Jack laughed hysterically at his own joke.

"That wasn't even funny."

"I know."

"Come in, my parents aren't home. They left an hour ago for some party."

"I wish we had a party to go to."

"What, am I not party enough for you?" Sorcha asked with puppy dog eyes.

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't even know. We should go before all those little bastards take the good candy." She was of course talking about the little kids trick or treating whom she saw at the moment as rivals.

"So basically we're stealing candy from all the little kids who really want it." Jack smiled at this thought.

"Whatever you need to say to make yourself feel bad-ass. Besides, it's not direct stealing and I've been looking forward to this since two years ago when I made you dress up as a pirate and you wouldn't even leave your house."

"Okay, first you made me dress up as a half naked pirate. Second, it was freezing out. Literally. And third, I would have gotten my ass kicked for sure."

"And you're not gonna get your ass kicked tonight?" Sorcha questioned.

"No because no one can tell who I am."

"I can tell who you are."

"Yeah, but you're you. That's different." Sorcha smiled at this.

"Oh well. I made some drinks for tonight." Jack suddenly turned serious.

"You don't drink."

"What are you, my father? Besides, you drink."

"Yeah but that's different." This probably wasn't the smartest thing for Jack to have said. The serious tone in jack's voice only heightened her rage.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite! I can't even believe you just said that. Is it because I'm a girl or is it because you don't want me around at your lame-ass parties? I'll fucking do what I want, Jack." She gave Jack a firm shove, as if her tiny stature could take him on. "Give me one fucking reason!" She screamed.

"You just can't okay!"

"Why not, Jackie? You at least owe me an explanation. Tell me why."

"You can't okay? Because if you do, guys are gonna take advantage of you and I can't even bare the thought of that happening. Don't you get it? Don't you get anything? You'll get hurt! Guys just look for one thing, a drunk, pretty girl. One of these days I won't be there to save you and you'll have no control over what happens to you Sorcha, Jesus Christ!" Jack sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Don't you get it?" He whispered, looking up at her.

"Get what?" She questioned, he anger replaced with a feeling she couldn't describe.

"I can't let that happen. But one day it will and one day you're gonna get a boyfriend and you'll forget all about me." He felt foolish for admitting his thoughts and looked back down to the ground. Sorcha had no idea what to say. After collecting her thoughts, she took a couple steps forward and kneeled down in front of him. Tilting his face up to hers, she whispered to him.

"Even with the risk of sounding like some cheesy romance novel, I'll say it anyways. I could never forget you, Jack."

And she couldn't.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
